


【All咕】聚会

by Number_End



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Number_End/pseuds/Number_End
Relationships: Kim"Doinb"Tae-sang - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	【All咕】聚会

金泰相一个人坐在沙发上，手里一杯牛奶晃来晃去，百无聊赖地看着手机，时不时瞥一眼其他几个队友。这是冰箱里的倒数第二杯牛奶，示意着这是他们踏上回国路程的前两天。夺冠几天来的应酬或采访应接不暇，令人疲惫不堪的行程很快就要结束，选手们倒是打算密谋一次庆祝，在走前趁着向教练申请的休息时间去玩一趟，不辜负这难得的欧洲旅行。

可金泰相总觉得他们五个总是趁着他不在的时候继续聊着，像是几个偷偷咬耳朵的小孩。他开始联想：或许他们只是看自己没精神，或许并没有在意是不是一定要人齐，亦或许，他们是想策划一个惊喜也说不定。可直到聚餐开始，金泰相也没有发觉什么不同，便打消了如此自信过头的猜测。

但令人兴奋的美食和酒水都足以让人满足，那是只属于六名选手的狂欢。聊起过去的各种不易，这一刻他们终于彻底敞开心扉。一杯杯酒水下肚，金泰相的头也昏昏沉沉的，和人互相搀扶着上了回去的大巴，就靠着金韩泉的肩膀睡了过去。

“到了叫我。”他说。

他靠在韩金身上闭上眼，韩金有些不适地扭扭肩膀，但很快不再动作。后面是靠在一起睡过去的成衍俊和陈宇浩，再往后是横躺在最后一排的刘丹阳。赢下重要比赛后的庆祝让全队人都有些喝醉，只有一直没理别人劝酒的韩金清醒着，在夜里望着窗外，品味“众人皆醉我独醒”的迷之氛围。再后来，周律希叫醒了他们，便下了车扶着往基地里走。韩金把比他还高的金泰相的手臂搭在肩上，搂着他的腰走在队伍后边。恍惚中，金泰相往韩金的侧脸瞥了一眼，在酒精的作用下念叨出了他心里所想。

“马哥…我们都在一起好久了…”

“？”也没几周啊。

金泰相转过头去，脸凑过去直到离他极近，俯视着和他四目相对，嘴角带着只有醉酒之人才有的笑容。

“我们做吧。”

金泰相的下一次清醒便是他感受到什么东西挤进他的身体里之时。他知道那是什么，于是趴着抱紧面前酒店特有的蓬松枕头，额头带着双眼埋进去，如同鸵鸟般不去在意自己塌在床单上的前胸和高高翘起的臀部组成的曲线。身后的阴茎往里边开拓着，疼痛和快感逐渐开始交织着漫上来，轻声的喘息从嘴里漏出。前端因为醉酒软塌塌的，操他的人似乎也不在意，温暖的手扣住他的腰，在极其轻柔的控制下粗鲁地把东西往里边送。

大概是顶到了深处的软肉，又或许哪个角度让蹭过前列腺的力度增大，金泰相抽了一下，唾液滑下来，含糊地喊出声。

“马…马哥…嗯…”

前戏似乎做得不大好，被撑开来的地方有些刺痛。可金泰相本就享受于此，抱着枕头的一只手摸下去安慰自己，随着挺动的节奏轻声呻吟着——至少在一开始还是这样的。但当身后的人加大深入的力度，进到从未有过的深度冲撞时，他终于开始承受不住。胯骨在动作中用力撞上没什么肉的臀部，带着钝痛的身体被撞得几次向前逃走，又被人捏着腰拉回来，进到更深的地方。金泰相开始感到害怕，如同身体即将被贯穿般，缩着肩膀承受着难以抵挡的力度和快感，眼泪盈上眼眶，嘴里叫着喊着，时不时断续地抽着气。

“等等…啊…马哥…马哥…！别这么…”

头昏脑胀的感觉在身体被从后边抱住的那一刻猛地加重，隐约中他好像听到了身后一声属于年轻人的轻声嗤笑，然后便天旋地转，他被抱着坐了起来。

背后宽大的胸膛有些暖过头，金泰相被热得一愣，保持着坐在别人腿上的姿势任人抽插了好几下，才猛地清醒过来。

“泰相啊。”他听到了自己的母语。“你认错人了。”

“……？”

金泰相僵硬的头缓缓转过去，直到看到后边靠在墙上玩手机的林炜翔和抬起手机抓拍的刘青松。他立刻将头转向另一边的后方，正对上靠在椅子上的高天亮盯着他的狐狸眼，如同狩猎者盯上猎物一般。常平则坐在首发后边看他，那一切的画面就如同在赛前的选手休息室一样，却全然不同。

他呆呆地睁着双眼，定在那里。

头痛欲裂。是酒精的作用。

“刚才不是叫司马老贼叫得挺欢的么？”他听到了刘青松带着讽刺意味的声音。

“……啊？什么…”韩国人终于反应过来，才开始张口用中文问。“你们…为什么…嗯！”

金韩泉抱着他向上顶了一下，彰示着他的存在感，然后没等金泰相说完就继续动作起来。

他开始挣扎。明明被人死按着，却试图挣脱出去。可醉得软绵绵的身子没什么力气，终于在上单把他翻过身来正面压到床上的时候彻底被困住。模糊的视野里他看到金韩泉接过刘青松手里的杯子喝了一口，然后扯起他本就过度受损的头发吻上了他。不知道什么液体涌进他的嘴里被下意识咽下去，刚睡醒的他也尝不出是什么味道，只是有些惊恐地望着刘青松。

“你能猜到是什么的。”辅助笑着回了他。“还是说你太单纯了什么都不知道？”

粗长的阴茎再一次在体内运动起来。金泰相完全被比他宽厚的人拢在身下，单手捂上双眼躲避金韩泉毫不掩饰的视线。可身体的感受是无法被躲开的，被强行撑大的内壁往外吐着水，硬挺的东西就顺着粘液死死碾过前列腺，顶到从未到过的夸张的深处。嘴唇咬不住的呻吟又断断续续地冒出来，却没有刚才那么放荡，因为他不知道为什么操他的人会是和他刚刚并肩作战的队友。他们不是都是各自的对象吗？只有自己一直和不同队伍的韩金维持着关系，哪知下一刻他就连是谁在操他都认错。而现在他还被另外四个人盯着，自己被操的样子会被记住，被录下来，或许哪一天就会出现在韩金手上——莫名其妙的罪恶感和恐惧感扑面而来，刚才还因为酒精硬不起来的东西却悄悄抬起了头。下一秒，他就听到了金韩泉淡淡的一声轻笑，是在嘲笑他。

平日里随和的金韩泉本应是很温柔的人。可这次他的动作和韩金的完全不同，他感觉自己不是在和别人做爱，而是在被人侵犯——那么夸张的粗鲁，也的确如此。体内的东西毫不留情地横冲直撞，不管分泌出多少肠液都没法中和这种被粗暴对待带来的快感。细细的双腿不由自主地缠上人的腰，他抱住金韩泉，试图不让他看自己的表情。那一波波恐怖的浪潮扑上来，几乎将他吞噬殆尽，将他推上顶点。

咔嚓。

金泰相被硬生生地从顶点拉了下来。他低头，看见自己刚刚被套上的环。

“西巴…我操你啊啊——啊、啊等等…金贡我…啊啊啊——”

金韩泉闷不吭声，操弄的速度却突然加快，龟头狠狠撞上深处的软肉，可偏偏速度越快这张嘴却越吸越紧，上单头皮发麻，用力抓着人的腰使劲往里边撞着，毫不理会金泰相上翻的双眼和一声连着一声没了气的喊。

最后一下他用力撞进去，然后在最深处完成射精——他带了套的。金泰相的脑袋里炸开一朵烟花，然后便只剩下白光。那些将人侵蚀殆尽的，陌生的电流冲上来在体内蔓延， 每一个被撑开、被顶到的地方炸开令人害怕的酸麻感，一股脑涌进大脑，前端却被锁着流不出半滴东西。金韩泉半眯着眼看到一阵阵抽搐的金泰相，刚才的呻吟现在变得短促，上挑的双眼半睁着微微上翻，一整张都是被玩坏的表情。

“第一次就干性高潮？”高天亮坐在远处探了探头。“好色啊 ，inb哥。”

上单看到人终于穿上气来，于是满意地把自己抽出来。一大片粘稠的水液从里边被带出来挤出来，连在套子的顶端上，那除了一开始的一点润滑就全是金泰相自己产的。他啧了一声，把避孕套扯下来打结丢掉，然后下床穿好裤子。

“你们来？”

好不容易喘过气的金泰相愣了一下，抱起地上的衣服爬起来就准备跑。当然，他没跑出几步就被拽了回去。这一刻他才意识到自己似乎是真的在被侵犯。直到他再一次被金韩泉按到床上，他才往后缩着，眼里满是难以置信。

如此光芒万丈、光鲜亮丽、光彩照人的，完美的选手，如果能看到他堕落的样子，看到他雌伏在自己身下的样子，那会是多么美好，那蛇一般的纤细身体会散发出怎样的诱惑？

他不知道，在他背后，这五个人是如何达成了罪恶的共识。

金泰相正对着马桶盖坐在马桶上，双眼被布蒙着。这是他在结巴着提出“人有三急”的一分钟后。

他确实憋得够呛，若不是因为那个锁精环他可能刚才就失禁了。可到现在环被解开，人被蒙着眼坐在马桶上，后边还有五个队友看着他，他实在没法放松。

酒精的作用似乎在慢慢消失，他敏锐地感觉到了有谁在向他的背后靠近。他转过头去，可立刻被抓着他头顶的手按到了水箱之上，眩晕中接着一根发烫的东西就从后边硬生生地挤进来，本来就因为前一次太过粗鲁而有些受伤的肠道紧缩着，试图回复到刚才慢慢收紧的状态。可林炜翔不想给这个机会，趁着后穴放松的一刹那又顶进去一截，手紧紧按着金泰相的头，半跪着感受金泰相身体诚实的颤抖。

令他兴奋而讽刺的是，韩国人的前端又有了反应。ad伸手过去弹了一下那根稍稍抬头的东西，在他耳边舔舐着亲吻着。

“硬了就尿不出来了。”金泰相听到了林炜翔带着轻笑的声音。他想骂回去，可下一刻他就感觉到了摸上自己下腹的温热的手，在他张口之前对着那里狠狠一按。

“……呃……！！”

酸胀感冲破大脑，稍稍抬头的性器瞬间喷射出尿液。奇妙的感觉让泪水涌出来，再被眼上的布吸收，而身后的ad丝毫不顾韩国人爆炸的羞耻心，趁着这个时间又顶了一下，几乎把整根都埋了进去。排泄和刺激前列腺带来的双重快感让他眼前发白，嘴无意识地张着，身体随着后边人的挺弄一次次向前，直到胸口撞到马桶盖上。

林炜翔大概又是嫌这个姿势不好发力，把体重过轻的人往洗手台上一拎，按着他撑在身体两侧的双手就继续操了进去。洗手台是没打过蜡的石砾质感，粗糙得光是皮肤不小心蹭到都会起一片白，而现在金泰相的胸口就顶在上边，肋骨按上去感觉有些发痛，可在一次次前后摩擦中被蹭得发痛的乳头更让他感到头皮发麻。太粗糙了、太痛了，痛得他立刻想打电话给厂家问他为什么要设计这样的桌面。但当酥酥麻麻的电流从胸口转一圈再传上来的时候，他又被爽得筛糠似地抖。后边的穴被操乖了，断断续续吸吮着体内的东西，引诱他操得再狠一点，而刚排过尿的前端现在则被卡在桌子下边，时不时蹭上没那么粗糙的底面。

金泰相已经听不到自己喊出来的声音。唾液和汗水混在一起流了满台，蒙着双眼的布也开始被浸湿。后面也一个劲吐着水，让站在旁边的人想他这样会不会缺水。

金泰相的嗓子有些哑，高潮来得太过突然，而他早就叫不出了声，刚刚被锁在里边的精液一股脑喷射出来，落得一地。肠道抽搐着绞紧，林炜翔按住他深吸一口气，然后把前端抽出来对上他的腿根——让他白得发光的，夹不紧的腿根中间挂满精液。

他长出了一口气，将位置让给了旁边自慰了一会儿的搭档。辅助的性器毫无预兆地进了去，然后便听那人深深地吸一口气。

“操………”

又湿又热又软，就你妈爽得离谱。

“呃…呜……别在这…疼……”

洗手间里的几个人都听到了金泰相这声楚楚可怜的求饶。刘青松摸了一把台面，确实，这种材质恐怕在他完事之前人的肋骨那里都要磨破皮了。于是把人抱着坐回床上，将金泰相转过身来对着自己，扯下眼上的布强迫他和自己四目相对，金泰相漂亮的双眼早就失了焦。

“inb哥，你自己动吧。”

说着松开扶着他臀部的手，没了力的双腿撑不起身体便猛坐下来。他打开那人摸上前面的手，向上挺了挺催促他。过一会儿本能便将他吞噬殆尽，他扶着人的肩膀上下动了起来。

都是因为那药的作用……金泰相想着，或许早失了神志，只在跟着本能弯着腰动着，嘴里黏糊糊的呻吟随着一次次动作倾泻而出。刚被蹭得又红又肿的胸前在辅助眼前晃着，他便用手指掐上去，拇指的指甲狠狠抠挖在乳孔上，金泰相本就软得发抖的腿便颤得更厉害，腿间粘稠的精液也拉着丝滑下来，和满腿的水液混在一起。

乳头被掐得不正常地肿大，周围白皙的皮肤上还印着一个个淡红的指印。他被火辣辣的痛感刺得难受，而刘青松似乎很喜欢这样，禁锢住人刚跪坐下去的腰，弯下腰去吸吮上左边的凸起。金泰相的声音软绵绵的，带着气音太过于让人兴奋，他便吸得更加起劲，牙齿毫不留情地碾上去，怀里的火柴一样细的身体便越发抖得厉害，下边湿哒哒的嘴也吸得更紧，如同讨好他一般收缩着。

金泰相的一只手被人按在身后的床单上，另一只手不知道该放哪里，搭在人肩上半推半拉。他想赶快结束这心理和生理上的双重折磨，但耳后突然出现的、极近的声音让他吓得一弹。

“被人吸爽吗，哥哥？”

半分钟后，年纪最小的打野就含上了他的另一边乳头。在金泰相看过去是两个毛茸茸的脑袋，罪恶感和羞耻感反而让他的身体更加敏感，更何况高天亮一手按住了他唯一能动的手，另一只手则是环住了他尚未被照顾过的前端。两个人毫不留情地啃咬着，金泰相完全没法动作，腿跪得快要抽筋，却被酥麻酸胀的感觉爽得发抖。胸前被用力吸吮，似乎是药物在发挥作用，他几乎感觉到连奶水都要被吸出来，穴肉也一个劲绞紧体内的东西，再换来刘青松在极深的地方的几次挺动。

“…好痛……小天……痛……”

高天亮自然明白喊出这话的人实际上有多爽。环着人下体的手突然加速，不出一分钟，他就欣赏到了那位冠军中单僵着身体射精的样子。

刘青松倒没有就此打住，两人松口后人就被再次推倒在床上，就着双腿被最大幅度打开时软肉对体内阴茎的挤压用力抽插起来。被折腾得红肿挺立的乳尖跟着动作一摆一摆，得不到满足的感觉变本加厉地涌上来。

“刚才喂给你的是醒酒药……你还真信了是春药，自顾自地就发情了？”

辅助半眯着眼加速顶了一会儿，直接撞到最深处，把精液灌了进去。而金泰相早被操昏了头，直到刘青松全射进去，他才有了一点被内射该有的反应。他喊出声来，可嗓子彻底哑了，微微发痛，示意他的大脑他需要水分。金泰相拉住起身的辅助，嘴张了半天，却只说出了一个“渴”。刘青松立刻笑出来，叫了一声两个打野，自己便拉开中单的手，轻轻揉了揉他那头金发，回了他一个温柔的笑容。

下一秒，他的嘴就被打开，一根带着腥气的硬挺的阴茎粗暴地捅了进来，还蹭到了一下牙齿。

既然渴，就补充水分好了。

到最后的清晨，金泰相几乎就是人都被操傻了的状态，疲惫感盖过了一切，把他拉入沉沉的睡眠之中。那天下午，他是被腹痛叫醒的。他伸手过去，触碰到里面粘稠发臭的精液，忍着全身骨头散架般的酸痛，扶着墙进了浴室。

水流哗啦啦落下来，他坐到浴室的地上，一边清洗里面东西，一边咒骂高天亮——现在在他肚子里的只有高天亮的精液，因为在昨天最后上他之前，高天亮把在他肚子里的精液全都挖了出来，然后才将自己的射进去。

肚子因为没有及时清洗还在痛，好像真的被打上种似的。

回国那天，韩金他们来机场接机了。

“你们俩好久没见了吧，又要去度蜜月了？”

“在家里rank算什么度蜜月…”韩金翘着嘴角，往走在最前面的金泰相那边望了一眼。“他好不容易放假…肯定让他多休息一会儿。”

“哈哈对inb哥也不用那么客气的啦，你随心所欲一点他可能反而更喜欢。”

韩金转头，对上刘青松的视线。


End file.
